Meeting an old friend
by Kintoro
Summary: There have been many cases of crimes lately in Central, many of which were done by a certain man. But upon hearing rumors of a suspicious man roaming the streets of Central, Lt. Hawkeye and Col. Mustang head out to investigate. They did not expect to find a certain man to be the one held responsible for the uprising havoc that Central has received the past few days. Manga-versed.


Hello everyone! This is my first submission so I hope it's alright. I'm also new to FanFiction so if anyone who is willing to show me around will be greatly appreciated.

I apologize in advanced for any grammatical punctuation and spelling errors, I have check and made sure that there are none. However, if there are any errors, please notify me. Thank you!

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, the locations and the characters from the show. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa and BONES Studios.

Enjoy! :)

**CHAPTER ONE: START!**

* * *

He comes for her at night.

He walks amongst the wet grass, eyes darting to and fro; searching for the forest of darkness for the friend he treasured and knew so well. His head turns as he passes the dark figures that loomed over him. Judging from the area he was in, he concluded that the silhouettes in the park were none other than the topiaries the people of Central flock over to every day. But this man does not come here for the attractions; he comes here for something else.

She waits for him at night.

Silent and at peace, she eyes the wet grass, closing her eyes every once in a while to listen to the chorus of the crickets. They have agreed to meet each other somewhere in Central, but she didn't expect it to be in a place like the park. Despite this, she remains calm, knowing that he will come to fetch her before dawn.

He glances at his watch; it has been a good thirty minutes since he entered the park. Central's local park was a place many enjoy visiting at the day, especially in the late afternoons when the weather is cooler. As the day turns into night, the type of people that come and leave the park change as well. From the groups of playful children and older couples, the visitors become the local drunkards and young couples. There are, too, weary and tired souls whom tend to frequent the area, always trying to find peace amidst the bustling town of Central city. These, along with homeless people that flock to the area around the late hours of night, are the people the he finds at the park the most.

Every time she visits the park, she brings food and water with her. These were usually not for her. But, they were for the homeless and tired people of the park; she was a well-known person at the area and the children smile whenever they meet her. "A kind soul she is, that lass." They would say, but she would just brush those compliments off and smile. As she passes by the families, she gives them what she can offer, usually having the urge to sit down and listen to their stories and words of advice. But on this night, when everyone is asleep, anybody she finds in the park would be the local drunk. She does not mind their presence, what only matters to her now was the man she expects to meet.

He begins to quicken his pace, brushing off the droplets of condensed water on the wet grass as he does so. He must of have gotten her worried, who knows what she would do to him this time. He shudders at the thought of having to be punished by the lady he was about to meet, whenever she gets mad, she becomes a tyrant. And when she becomes a tyrant, not even a single soul would ever think of approaching her. The aura she emits whenever she gets mad would be pure poison to the typical man. This man, however, knows that she never means it whenever she threatens a friend for making her wait.

She stands up from her sitting position, sitting still on the wooden bench was very much alike to how she works-sitting on the office chair to sign paperwork all day. But, she was getting rather impatient. Knowing the man, she would of have expected him to be rather quick in arriving here. _Was he testing her patience?_ Suddenly, she heard a sound. Her head turned to her left, eyes wide open as she scanned her surroundings. Strangely, not a soul was in sight. The lady tensed and she heard the sound of rustling leaves that was accompanied by the rhythmic sound of muffled footsteps. As she turned around, her eyes continued to scan the view, her right hand crawling towards her holster. The rustling noise continued. She swallowed a lump of anticipation as she remained tensed and ready to take action when necessary. The footsteps where getting nearer- someone was coming towards her. She turns her head towards the sound, silent and ready.

Just then, a nearby bush parted and a shadowed figure appeared from behind the bush. She whipped out the gun that was hiding from view. Just as she does this, she studies the figure as it slowly raised a pair of what the lady could make out as a pair of arms and hands. "Who are you?" She questions the figure. Upon hearing her speak the silhouetted figure gave a slight chuckle that she recognizes. She lowers her gun and gives a small smile. It was him.

"Sorry for being late," The man apologizes as he walks forward, knowing that the lady expects him to do so. He smiles and scratches his nape shamefully with his right hand before reaching into his pocket to extract a piece of folded paper. "Here's the address, shall we go?" He says as he presents her with it. She nods as she takes it from him, unfolding it to reveal an inscription from ink. "Alright," She says as the man turns and starts to walk, knowing that she would follow after. They never spoke after that, it was unnecessary, after all.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: END**

**Author's note:**

Was it good? Was it bad? Write a review or critique! I don't mind flames at all. :3

Please don't expect me to be posting the next chapter within the week, I might be posting it either the next or later.

Thanks for reading and please comment if you have the time! :3


End file.
